


Raindrops (15x20 fix-it)

by NostalgicNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 fix, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, M/M, Romance, kinda finishing cas character arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicNerd/pseuds/NostalgicNerd
Summary: One of many 15x20 ideas I have, this one is Destiel centric. Don't read if you can't stand Destiel.When Sam is knocked unconscious and Dean is at the mercy of a vampire hoard, will they survive?Nobody dies I promise
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 35





	Raindrops (15x20 fix-it)

Dean was about to make a witty remark, but stopped to cover his eyes from a sudden blinding light. There was screaming, and then, silence. Dean blinked furiously, trying to see what had happened. All of the vampires were dead on the floor, not dead in a decapitation way, but dead in an angelic intervention way.

A loud _'thunk'_ resounded from the corner of the room. The noise snapped Dean from his moment of awe, and he quickly got up from the barn floor. Sam had been hurled across the room; how could he have forgotten so quickly? 

Dean approached the noise quickly, and his heart felt as though it had stopped just as quickly. Sam was propped up against the barn wall, a few broken crates around him. Sam's eyes were open, and he was grinning as though nothing had happened. 

Castiel was there by Sam's side. His fingers glowed with a light that brought warmth and healing to any injury. Dean felt like he couldn't breath.

"C-Cas?" His voice was scratchy.

Castiel pulled his hand away from Sam and looked up at Dean. He smiled softly, "Hello Dean."

Dean looked shocked; he had been sure Cas couldn't come back this time. Castiel misinterpreted his shock rather easily. "Oh. Sam he's... well he'll be alright. It's just angelic anesthesia."

The hunter swallowed the words he wanted to say. He figured the reunion would have to wait; Sam's impact had been worse than Dean thought. "Yeah, that's um, that's great Cas. Good thinking."

Dean crouched down next to his brother, slipping one of his limp arms over his shoulder. Wordlessly, Castiel did the same with Sam's other arm. The two of them matched pace and dragged a graced-up Sam back to the Impala. 

The two boys they'd been trying to save looked at them with wide eyes. How had they not seen this trench coated man enter the barn? And, on top of that, Sam looked slightly terrifying. 

"Shit," Dean murmured. With seeing Cas again and worrying about Sammy's health, he had forgotten about the kids. Dean stopped supporting Sam so that he could approach the kids and talk to them more one-on-one. He figured that would be much more reassuring than him and a mysterious angel approaching the young boys. As Dean left his side, Castiel stopped to better support Sam's weight. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You and your mom, you're safe alright? Those guys they..." Dean wasn't sure he should tell them that the vampires were killed off. "They promised to turn themselves into the cops. They won't hurt anyone anymore."

The young brothers nodded slowly, their anxiety calmed only somewhat. 

"And my brother he's hurt. So I'm gonna need your guys' help okay?"

Again they nodded, but this time with more confidence. They understood. Brothers were important. 

"Alright great," Dean smiled warily. He went back to help Cas carry Sam's weight. "Okay, first, all you gotta do is open the door. Gently, got it?"

The boys opened the door. Dean and Cas moved forward; they attempted to fit Sam into the back seat. It felt like it took forever, but eventually Sam was laying across the back seat; seat belts were pulled over him where they could be. 

"Cas-" Dean managed to say, but Castiel seemingly already knew what Dean wanted. The angel lifted Sam's legs so that he could sit in the back as well before letting them rest across his lap. A silent thank you was exchanged between the angel and the conscious hunter. 

Dean attempted to cram the two young brothers into the front passenger seat. They almost fit together side by side, but the taller of the brothers had to sacrifice some leg space. With everyone safe, Dean allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment before taking the wheel and starting the Impala. A let a breath out and glanced in the rearview mirror. Castiel's eyes met his, and even Dean could see that the angel was scared. 

\---

Dean dropped the boys off at the police department, hoping that the cops would get them to their mother. He had been driving safely (as much as he could anyway) until they reached the police station, but going to the hospital was a different type of situation. He sped the entire way, thinking only about Sam in the backseat.

Checking Sam into the hospital was easy, routine almost, but waiting was always difficult. It seemed even worse now, however, as Dean was sitting next to a certain angel. His worry for Sam was being completely drowned out by the thousands of questions and words whirling around his brain. How was he here?

He wasn't supposed to be here, and damn, Dean was more than glad he was back, but part of him wished Cas had also stayed away. There was so much to think about now, so much that he thought he had packed neatly away after the night that Castiel was taken by The Empty. 

Well, in all honesty, it wasn't truly packed away then either. Maybe it was after they killed Chuck? That's when Dean, full of naïve hope, thought he could stop thinking about everything. He thought, he hoped, it would all be better. It was all the same, but at least he knew no deity was constantly pulling his strings and writing his lines. 

"Dean."

He didn't want to hear that. Not now. He remained silent.

"You know he will be alright, don't you? It was just a few ribs, possibly. You and him have both dealt with much w-"

"Why, Cas?"

"Well because you put yours lives on the line to hunt m-"

"No. Why?"

"Sorry I'm not sure I understand..."

Dean looked over at Castiel, his eyes were unfocused, he was lost. He huffed out a laugh, "Yeah, I'm not sure I do either."

Castiel's head tilted to the side in both confusion and concern. It was a look that was extremely familiar. Dean had to turn away. 

A petite nurse stepped into the waiting room. She squinted, pushing her glasses up and looking down at the paper in her hands. "Mister... Ojeda?"

; Dean quickly stood up and headed over to the nurse, it was almost suspicious. The nurse greeted him with a smile and gave him a brief rundown of Sam's condition. Dean nodded at her words and went back to Cas. He sighed and pulled the keys to the Impala from his pocket.

"Sam's gonna be here a few days. They want to monitor his breathing or something like that."

Dean left the emergency room, Cas trailing behind him. They stayed in a motel for those few days, and the first few hours of the first day was extremely awkward. As far as Dean knew, Cas didn't need to sleep, but he still got a room with two beds anyway. The emotional distance between them became physical as well.

On the second day, Dean couldn't take much more of the awkwardness. Cas couldn't take it either, but he believed it was what Dean wanted, so he kept quiet. Curiosity and a bazillion other emotions had been biting at the hunter's heels ever since he saw Cas again.

"I thought you were gone," He said quietly. He didn't need to speak up, Castiel could hear him, even if he hadn't said it aloud at all. 

"So did I, and I... was ready to go."

"Cas you don't mean that."

"In some ways, I do." He said vaguely. He didn't want to die exactly, but he was ready for something new. He was ready to take whatever years of rebelling and fighting for love had truly earned him, even if it was death. He was ready to let go, ready to finally accept his truth, and he would do it all over for Dean. 

"Who brought you back?" Dean would have asked how, but he knew better than that. There was always a who.

Cas smiled proudly, his eyes shining. "Jack."

"Hm, always knew that kid would do good." He and Cas chuckled. 

"The Empty is asleep now. Forever."

Dean nodded, simply taking the information in. For once he wasn't overthinking something. "And then, what you said before...?"

"Dean, I meant every word. I would never lie to you, not like that. I've seen your soul, rebuilt the good and bad parts of it, and I still love you."

Castiel hadn't said that before, at least, not directly. The words felt right as they left his lips. They were the easiest way of saying what he had meant all along. 

Dean tapped his fingers against the edge of the bed he sat on. He stood with a sigh. 

"I'm gonna go see Sammy. You comin'?"

The angel smiled. "Of course, Dean."

\---

There were no further questions after that; not questions that Dean dared to really ask. The only questions that were left were the questions the hunter had for himself. He never did really know himself. The real Dean was always tucked away, hidden, somewhere within the fake Dean.

That didn’t mean, however, that a certain angel didn’t want to ask questions. He always had questions to ask, but usually refrained from doing so. He didn’t want to bother either Winchester brother with every small detail he questioned. Besides, he knew no human would ever have enough time to answer all his inquiries.

Still, Castiel felt like these questions were worth it. He knew Dean had a difficult time processing, well, most things, but a tension had come between them that the angel couldn’t stand. It always hurt most when Dean and he weren’t on level ground.

“Dean,” the angel said as they drove toward the hospital. Sam had finally been declared well enough to finish recovery at the bunker, so they were on their way to pick him up.

“What’s up, Cas?” the hunter responded casually, clearly having no clue as to what this conversation would be about.

“Do you remember when- when The Empty came for me?” Castiel worded the question as delicately as he could.

Dean’s hands tightened around the steering wheel, his eyes intensely focused on the road. “Y-yeah I um-” he cleared his throat, “‘course, of course I remember.”

Cas stared at Dean, reading him like a book. “My apologies,” he said as he turned towards the window instead, “You’re not ready to talk about this yet.”

Dean nodded. “You’re right. To be honest, I feel like a total ass making you wait up for me all the time. It’s just- I don’t know yet. How… how I feel about it all, I mean. You dying and coming back and the-” he briefly squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, “yeah.”

Even though he had stopped himself short, Castiel smiled softly at Dean’s sudden openness. It felt amazing, like a new trust was between them. “No, Dean, I would wait the rest of eternity if I had to.”

Deans’ eyes started to get glossy, and he quickly reeled his emotions back in. “Thanks Cas.”

The rest of the car ride was filled with music and small conversation. It was bliss to both of them; an improvement. When Sam had come back it felt even better. The brothers bickered a bit, and Dean (badly) sang along to his cassettes. Even if Castiel was mostly quiet, everything felt right, like no time had been lost between the family at all. 

\---

The bunker was different than Castiel remembered it. The library appeared organized, there were no weapons or trash lying around, and what that fresh linen he smelled? It was clear that, since Chuck was gone, the boys had tried to live some kind of life. Of course, they’d always had hunting, but that wasn’t a life, it was survival, something to hold onto.

“Oh! C’mon Cas I gotta show you something!” Dean said enthusiastically, a grin on his lips.

It was almost possible to hear Sam roll his eyes as he sat down in front of the war room table, leaning his crutches against a chair. “Dean, he’s not going to care about your-!”

“Shut up, Sammy!” Dean called, already dragging Cas down the hall with him.

It turned out that Sam was almost right; had Dean been anyone else, he would’ve been completely correct. The thing Dean had been so excited to show Cas was his bedroom, which was oddly clean. The angel did care; he was proud of Dean, and happy that the hunter was finally proud of himself without any hidden loathing or guilt.

Castiel spotted something in the corner of the room, something which he had never seen in the bunker before. “You.. have a dog?” It was the only logical explanation for the chew toy and the box of milk bones. Well, he’d thought of another explanation, but he was really hoping Dean _hadn’t_ taken to eating dog treats.

The hunter’s eyes lit up. He whistled, “Miracle! C’mere boy!”

A shaggy yet adorable dog trotted into the room. It wagged its tail and jumped up on Dean’s legs. Dean chuckled, reaching down and scratching Miracle’s head. Castiel though his heart was going to melt at the sight.

Miracle then turned and went up to Cas; the angel took a step back. Castiel didn’t mind dogs, he liked all creations, but dogs typically didn’t like him back. They were created to be the best friends of humans; something in their wiring was a bit aggressive towards the supernatural. It was as though they instinctively knew what was dangerous to humans; specifically their humans.

Miracle stretched his neck, taking in the angel’s scent as though it would tell him everything he needed to know about Castiel. Miracle barked.

“Oh, thank you,” Castiel said in response. The dog wagged his tail and left the room.

“Dude! You speak dog?”

“Some,” Cas said with a shrug.

Dean looked amused, finding the situation so odd it was almost funny. Then he remembered that he spoke dog once too, and cringed at the thought.

“Cas, there’s something else too, that I want you to see.” There was no excitement in his voice. Dean was on edge, yet completely serious; Cas could tell, so he nodded without any questions. 

Once again, Dean was leading the angel down the hall. They stopped in front of a room which Cas knew as his own; at least, it had been once. Castiel’s head tilted to the side in confusion.

“Dean, I’m not sure I understand. I already know what’s in here.”

“Sure. You knew what was in there a few months ago,” Dean stated as though it were a fact (which it was).

Cas wasn’t sure what this could mean. He felt fear and excitement at the same time; anticipation, he realized. Finally, Dean opened the door.

“I… I didn’t think you’d come back this time, but I still hoped you would.” Dean was trying hard to keep his voice steady. The feelings he had after Cas left: anger, guilt, depression, heartbreak; they all rushed back to him.

Castiel had remembered the room as mostly empty. It had only contained a bed and a nightstand with a lamp on top; he didn’t have many possessions after all. Now, the room was so drastically different. It looked as though someone could actually live there.

There was a dresser topped with photos Cas hadn’t even known existed, as well as a bookshelf filled with World Atlases and whatever books Dean could find around the bunker that he thought Cas might have read. The room was mainly lit by fairy lights; Castiel had always been curious about them and why they were called that; he still didn’t know why.

What really caught Castiel’s eye, however, was an old radio with two tapes atop it. The angel walked closer so he could see what they were. One was strangely unlabeled, and the other he quickly recognized as the Led Zeppelin mixtape Dean had given him. Cas smiled, tears pricking at his eyes. Joyful tears were something he used to see as so strange, but in this moment (and a few others) he understood them. He finally felt that he was wanted.

“It was a gift… I wanted to make sure you still had it,” Dean said so softly that Castiel wasn’t sure he would’ve heard it had he not been a celestial being. The angel turned and quickly embraced Dean. The hunter flinched, but returned the hug. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean allowed himself a small smile. “It was nothing Cas,” he attempted to be humble. He had put all of this together for the angel he hadn’t been able to stop grieving, and now that angel was here to enjoy it. It was all he could ask for.

\---

At dinner, Castiel explained his return in a bit more depth. He told them how he was no longer blocked from entering Heaven; he even had an important but small role there. He told them that Heaven had changed, that he had helped Jack recreate it, and that he’d never seen Heaven so… peaceful before. 

Dean’s mood seemed to go down from there, but he still tried to be supportive and happy for Cas. Sam, on the other hand, was entirely amazed. He asked a lot of questions which Cas refused to answer. The angel wanted Heaven to be a surprise for them whenever it was that they got there.

They had a few beers and wrapped the evening up. Dean, uncharacteristically, was the first to throw in the towel and head to bed for the night. This left Castiel to do the cleaning up, which he didn’t mind, especially because Sam tried to help wherever he could.

Castiel followed Sam to his room; he was worried the tall man would fall or suddenly forget how to use his crutches. When they got to the room, Sam stopped and leaned his weight onto the door.

“Hey, I know I already said it, but I’m really glad you're back, man. And thanks for saving our asses; with Dean I was really worried that.. Well, I’m sure you know,” Sam said, too afraid to say the thought aloud. Castiel nodded in understanding. Sam awkwardly cleared his throat, “Um- anyway, I hope that you stay with us. This is our home, and Cas, you’re family. And I know Dean would say so too.”

“Thank you, Sam. I planned on being here as long as I can. I don’t want to lose this again.” Castiel had spent his time between Heaven and Earth for too long. He couldn’t lose his family again, so he’d stay with them until he couldn’t anymore.

Sam smiled. “‘Night Cas.”

“Goodnight Sam,” the angel said with a curt nod before going to his own room.

He didn’t need to sleep, and though he wanted to try, he couldn’t do it. His mind was drawn to his recent talks with Dean; he analyzed them over and over. He didn’t find anything he hadn’t seen or known before. Dean had seemed a bit nervous to show Cas his new room, but he had good enough reason to believe Dean was just worried the angel wouldn’t like it; perhaps worried that he’d even say he wasn’t staying.

Castiel couldn’t stop seeing the way Dean had looked and spoke when he mentioned the tapes. It was so vulnerable, so much more than rare for Dean. It certainly piqued the angel’s interest. Gazing at the tapes, Castiel picked up the one which wasn’t labeled and examined it. Curiously, he put it into the radio and pressed play.

‘Hey Cas!’ it was Dean’s voice. The recording of him sighed, ‘God this is so stupid,’ he mumbled as though the recording wouldn’t pick him up. ‘Look, I wasn’t sure how to say this. A-and at the time it all happened so quick. You were saying words that I’ve needed… wanted to hear for years, and then you were gone.’ He laughed brokenly.

‘Some kind of sick joke, huh? Anyways I… I dunno if you’ll ever come back. But I want you to. God, I really do. I need you Cas. There’s so much shit I didn’t get to say. All kinds of things I was hoping we’d do now that Chuck is gone- fuck!’ He cursed himself, his voice audibly crackling with tears.

‘I messed up, like I always do. And the worst part is it wasn’t even Billie, it was Chuck. The only person you died to save was me. You were right, all those years ago, I don’t think I’m worth saving. I’m not sure I’ll ever think otherwise. I’m still- y’know, processing it all. You know more than anyone else how long it takes me. I mean- hell!” there was that broken laughter again.

‘You’ve already been gone for months!’ The sad tone quickly turned angry. Dean was frustrated with himself; he never understood why these types of things took him so long, and he hated it. But Castiel knew why it took him extra time, he always had, and he understood.

There was a period of silence in the recording. Dean had likely been thinking about everything he had said, and Castiel was doing the same. He wondered if Dean really meant for him to hear this. He supposed there was nothing indicating he wasn’t meant to hear it. In fact, part of him felt that Dean had left it there on purpose. 

Dean’s sharp inhale and heavy exhale could be heard on the recording. ‘I’m so lost, Cas. I’m worried you really won’t come back this time. But, in case you do, I really wanted you to have this. ‘Cause I know I’ll never be ready to say it to your face. And you deserve to hear it, to hear all of this. Cas, you deserve so much.’

‘What you said… I’ve been trying so hard to believe it. I might not hear you say anything else ever again, and I dunno if you can hear my prayers where you are. I don’t know what I’ll do if that happens… I love you, Cas.’

The tape made a clicking noise; the recording was over. Castiel’s eyebrows were furrowed in thought. He listened to the tape again and again until he could smell coffee brewing in the morning. Though Cas was certain that coffee smelled different to him than to humans, he still liked the richness of it. He wasn’t sure how many times he had listened to Dean’s words.

Castiel also wasn’t sure if he dared to go into the kitchen. He understood the recording, but was still unsure of what to do with its information. Nevertheless, he pushed himself past these feelings and towards the kitchen. He had intended to start fresh, be around more often, and that certainly meant no hiding.

Castiel wasn’t surprised to find that it was Dean making coffee. In a way, caffeine was one of his many vices. 

“Hello Dean,” the angel announced his presence.

“Mornin’ Cas,” Dean replied tiredly. His eyes were barely open; he got more than his usual four hours, but he still hadn’t slept most of the night.

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed as he watched the hunter pour coffee into a bowl of Lucky Charms.

“What?” He seemed more alert now, and also a bit annoyed. He groaned as he noticed the mistake he’d made. “Son of a bitch.”

Castiel laughed to himself, watching Dean start over in the breakfast-making process. Now the hunter was certainly annoyed.

“Since you think it’s funny, I’m gonna put you on bacon duty.”

“But the only things I can make are-”

“Coffee and PB n’ J. Trust me, I know.” Dean would never forget eating only those two things for an entire week when he was attempting to teach a human Castile how to cook literally anything else. “I’ll help, it’ll be fine,” Dean assured, “Bacon ‘s in the fridge.”

Upon opening the fridge, Cas noticed that its contents were more than just sad. The only things there were hot sauce, kale, and some beers. “Dean, there’s no bacon.”

Dean chuckled, clapping Castiel’s shoulder. “Come on man! You’re not gonna get out of work that…” he trailed off as he too looked into the fridge. He gagged as his eyes fixed on the kale. “God I think I’m gonna be sick.”

\---  
Dean didn’t think kale should ever call itself food; he had no clue how Sammy _drank_ the stuff. He attempted to send Sam on a punishment shopping trip only to remember his brother really wasn’t supposed to be moving around so much. So that left him to do the shopping. Of course, Cas could’ve gone too, but Dean hardly trusted him to buy anything good.

Cas went along anyway though. He’d just come back, and Dean wasn’t ready to have the angel out of his sight for longer than necessary. They were actually on their way back to the bunker, groceries filling the Impala’s back seat.

“I would like to stop at a park. If you don’t mind.” Castiel had said this out of what was seemingly nowhere.

Dean wasn’t going to deny him, however, and pulled to the side of the road next to a nature reserve. Castiel said thank you and then remained silent as he got out of the Impala and followed an unkempt trail. Dean followed closely. He also said nothing, feeling that doing so would ruin the atmosphere.

Castiel stopped at a faded trail marker. The top was snapped off and weeds grew all around it. “Places like these they- well, they remind me of Purgatory. Except there's no strange silence, no desperate souls. There’s just life, beautiful life and bird song.”

Dean was confused. Of course he could see the resemblance to Purgatory, it was a forest after all, but he didn’t exactly understand how that made Cas feel calm here. Unlike the angel, he was never one for small details. 

“It’s just nice to reflect, Dean, to appreciate what I have,” Castiel said as though he knew what Dean was thinking. The hunter was at a loss for words; he attempted to see the forest the same way Cas did. “The Empty, it was… I would much prefer going through Purgatory again to being there.”

Dean swallowed. “Cas, is The Empty,” he started cautiously, “ _was_ The Empty like Hell for angels?”

“No. In Hell you have a sense of where you are. In The Empty you’re nowhere and somewhere at the same time. It makes you feel insane. You’re supposed to be asleep, you can’t think about it then, but I was always awake.I knew someone needed me. I..” Castiel and Dean made eye contact. “I could hear you, Dean.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, barely able to say even that. He chewed his lip anxiously. He had wondered about this since Cas had died, but he never expected to get an answer. 

Cas nodded. “I never understood your words, like you were too far away, but I knew it was you. The tone, the- the presence in my mind. It _felt_ like you.”

It was a functionality of prayers that only angels knew existed. The specific frequency of a soul that left an almost physical feeling for an angel to identify. A fuzzy feeling in their mind; as though the soul was saying its own name.

“I was asking you to come back. Asking for you to hear me and forgive me,” Dean’s voice was shaking, “telling you stupid things about my day to cope.”

“Dean, there is nothing you can do that I won’t be able to forgive you for. It was my choice to go. I never thought I could be happy; I didn’t have anyone like you and Sam did.”

Dean shook his head, his expression turning stern. “No, Cas, you have me _and_ Sam. I’ve always meant that.”

Castiel smiled. “I know that now,” he said softly.

“But you don’t know all of it,” Dean took a deep breath, “Cas, you’ve got me whenever you need me. I don’t care if it’s important or not because if you want it then it’s important to me. You bring out the best in me, man. You wake me up, make me reconnect with my humanity. Nobody’s ever done that for me before. That’s why I need you Cas. When you’re gone I’m so _afraid_ I’ll lose who I am. I don’t want to be who I was before I knew you. You anchor me- I need you here, not in Heaven looking down at me. I love you, Castiel. I love every moment with you. Please, don’t go back to Heaven.”

Both men were in tears. Castiel finally had his happiness, and Dean finally said ten years of locked-up feelings.

“And you thought you could never say this to my face,” Cas commented with a small chuckle that Dean echoed. “I’ve loved you since I first saw your soul. I’m not going anywhere, I promise. Besides-” There was a crack of thunder, cool rain began to pour from the sky. Dean blinked and almost missed seeing Castiel’s wings. The angel held his hand out, letting raindrops collect in his palm. He grinned. “This is temporary.”

“Cas, you-?”

“Yes. I’m giving up my wings. For you.”

Dean shook his head in disbelief. The hunter knew how important Castiel’s wings were to him, to his self image; he’d seen what could happen if Cas lost them. How could he just ‘give them up’?

“I don’t belong with the angels anymore. They’ll always be my brothers and sisters, but I belong with you,” Cas explained. Even _if_ Dean had never reciprocated his feelings, he’d planned on doing the same thing. His place was on Earth, in a secret bunker in Kansas.

Dean felt like he could hardly breathe, but in the good way. Finally there would be someone who truly knew him, someone to talk to, someone who would be there every step of the way. He was so much more than grateful; his heart was practically beating out of his chest.

Dean kissed Castiel, gripping his shoulders as though the angel might suddenly change his mind and fly away. Cas held onto Dean’s hips, letting him know that he wouldn’t be changing his mind. He was there for Dean, and Dean was there for him.

The rain continued to pour from the sky. For once, Dean didn’t care about the rain water seeping through his boots and soaking his socks. He was finally living in the moment, and the moment was liberating.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Dean didn’t realize he loved Cas until Purgatory. He also fears turning back to booze and women (early-mid spn Dean). I think he wants to move forward and that that’s a big part of the confession box scene.
> 
> Feel free to comment and give me feedback or just to talk about the series.  
> I wrote this during my shift 11pm-7am and then transferred it from paper so there's bound to be errors


End file.
